Hey Princess!
by Ham-n-Cheese-Samich
Summary: Ty likes CeCe, but she does not like him,, She thinks... Y'all people need to read this!
1. Chapter 1

**CeCe's POV**

I was in my room, practicing for the Christmas talent show. Its tonight and I cant wait!

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is...

You "I sang when I herd clapping. I turned around and I saw Ty. My heart skipped a beat when I looked into his eyes.

"That was really good CeCe!" Ty said.

"_Ummm_... Thanks. What are you doing here? I asked

"Your mom can't take you to the show, so she asked me."

"Okay, but the show is in two hours."

"Yeah, true but I wanted to tell you that I'm taking you," Ty said as he smiles. "_Ummm..._ So are you going to sing in your PJs?" Ty asked laughing a little bit. I looked down and I was still in a pink tank top and pink short shorts with hearts on them!

"Ty get out!" I yelled pushing him out of my room.

"Why? I think your PJs are... Cute." He says. I know I cant see him but I know he is smiling right now!

"Wait like 20 minutes, and then you can come in!" I said going to my closet.

**20 minutes later.**

"Can I come in yet?" Ty asks.

"Yeah, I need you to tell me which dress is prettier!"

"That's not really- Whoa!" Ty said opening the door. I was wearing a **(A/N I don't care what she is wearing so just think of something! But not too much skin!) **

"Is it that bad?" I asked

"No, you look," Ty paused.

"Well?" I asked nervously.

"Perfect." Ty said with a smile.

"Really, you think my dress is perfect?"

"No... I think your perfect." Ty said. I think I am blushing!

"Thank yo-" TY KISSED ME! I broke the kiss and slapped him.

"OW! What was that for?" Ty asked.

"You kissed me! I have a boyfriend! And he would kill me if he knew that I kissed you!"

"Wait. Why would he hurt you? I kissed you! You didn't kiss me!"

"In his world women are something you own. And he 'owns' me. So its like when you are a little kid, you don't like other kids playing with your toys."

"He's a jerk! Why would you want to date someone like that?" Ty asked... I think he's mad. Why would he be mad?

"Because- Well- I don't know!"

"CeCe! I love you!" Ty said with a really sweet tone. :)

"Wh-What?"

"I love CeCe Jones, more than anything else in the world."

"I-I have to go, sound check."

"CeCe! Wait!" I ran out of my house and to the school. I was all most to the school, so I stopped running and walked. I herd footstep and then someone grabbed my arm and kissed me. I didn't even think, so I broke the kiss, slapped him, and yell "I don't love you Ty!"

"What? Did Ty kiss you?" Oh crap. . . It's my boyfriend, Jon.

"Yes, but- OW!" Jon just slapped my face!

"YOU ARE MINE NOT TY'S! YOU ARE MY GIRLFRIEND AND TY WILL PAY! AND I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Jon yelled at me. Then out of nowhere Ty punches Jon in the face!

**Ty's POV**

I was walking with all my friends to the talent show then I saw Jon and CeCe. Jon was yelling at CeCe, and she was holding her face, it looked like she was crying. She will **not** cry when I'm around. So I went up to him and punched him in the face. He disserved a lot more though.

"Why did you do that Ty?" CeCe asked me.

"Did he hit you?"

"Yes but-" I cut her off.

"No buts, as long as I'm here no one will ever hit or make you cry. Never."

"Look, I deserved it. I kissed you and-"

"Nothing you could ever do would make you deserve that CeCe."

"Ty, stop butting into my life! First you kiss me then you hit my boyfriend! I just want to live my life the way I want to!"

"Ok, I will leave you with your abusive boyfriend."

"No you're not! Cuz' I'm done with Jon. And Ty. I need to tell you something."

"Ok. What?"

"I like you, but I don't know if it would work out. I mean Rocky would **not** like it, my mom didn't even know I was dating Jon, and-and I just can't."

"CeCe, if you like me, we should try... Just think about it, and tell me after the show, or before the show. I don't care just please, think about it."

"I will." CeCe said and kissed me on the cheek. "I have to go get redy for the show." She told me. I think I am going to sing in the show to,, but what son- I GOT IT! I ran to the school to talk to Mr. Korn.

"So can I be in the show?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, you may be in the show, know go get redy! You go on before CeCe."

"Great!" I went to go get redy, and did not let CeCe know I was there. I want it to be a surprise! I did sound check and then it was time to start the show. The order was

Jenny

Jake

Jon **(yes THE Jon!)**

Kelli

Megan

MariGrace

Trevor

Trinity

Me

CeCe

Gunther and Tinka.

Good thing they put Gunther and Tinka at the end 'cuz that's when people will leave!

Fifty minuets later and it's time for me to go on, and I am so nervous!

"Ok, the next act is Ty Blue. And he will be singing 'Hey Princess' by himself".

"Hey princess, in a white dress

Chuck Taylors got me obsessed

I wanna see you so when can we hang out

Hey princess, in a contest

You're the queen and you own the rest

Someday we're gonna take the crown

Let's go, let go

Hold on to me, oh, oh

Let's go, I'ma let you know

I'll be the one to storm in the castle

We'll be the two hearts beating faster

Whatever you want, whatever you want, I'm down

I'll be the one that makes you adore me

We'll be the two, the two end of story

The one that I want, one that I want I found

It's your kiss, hey princess

Hey princess, be my guest

Chase you around, no regrets

If I catch you, I'll never let you down

Let's go, let go

Hold on to me, oh, oh

Let's go, I'ma let you know

I'll be the one to storm in the castle

We'll be the two hearts beating faster

Whatever you want, whatever you want, I'm down

I'll be the one that makes you adore me

We'll be the two, the two end of story

The one that I want, one that I want, I found

It's your kiss, hey princess

What if all the stars aligned?

Could I ever make you mine?

When the movie ends

We can be the ever after, you and I

I'm just a boy and you're Cinderella

Snow white in blue jeans, I'm gonna tell you

Whatever you want, whatever you want, I'm down

I'll be the one that makes you adore me

We'll be the two, the two end of story

The one that I want, one that I want, I found

I'll be the one to storm in the castle

We'll be the two hearts beating faster

Whatever you want, whatever you want, down

I'll be the one that makes you adore me

We'll be the two, the two end of story

The one that I want, one that I want, I found

It's your kiss, hey princess" I sang. The people were clapping and I walked off stage. I saw CeCe and her mouth was wide open. I think she like it!

"Hey CeCe!"

"So are you calling me a princess? Do I act like a princess? Do I look like a princess? Do I get treated like a princess?" She asked. Is she mad?

"Yes, no, yes, and you should be." I said looking in to her beautiful eyes.

"Yeah? Well I hear are the REAL answers. Yes, yes, no, and no, and why should I? I am just a worthless little girl who is dumb and ugly!" CeCe said. How could she think of herself this way? She is a princess, and I need to show her that!

"CeCe I was telling you the truth! You are the prettiest, smartest, girl I have ever met!"

"What are you talking about?" at this point she was crying. "What about Rocky? She gets every guy, she is WAY smarter than me and she way prettier! Or what about Tinka? Even she is prettier and smarter than me!"

"Don't say that Ce! In my eyes you are prefect in every way."

"You're just saying that, cuz you have never been rejecting before." She said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I know about you 'recorded' that you get ever girl you want. And I hate it; you think that every girl likes you. It makes me so mad, that you would get the girl you wanted, and I can't even get one guy! And yes I REALLY like you Ty, but all you will do is go out with me once or twice and dump me."

"And now CeCe Jones!" CeCe left and the music stared.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is...

You

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I don't even wish for snow

I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeers click

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

Ooh baby

All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need

Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is...

You "CeCe sang. She was great.

**OK! How was that? Tell me if you liked it! Should I keep writing? Do y'all have any ideas?**

**Luv Ya!**

**Ham n Cheese Samich!**


	2. Got her, and lost her!

**Hey, peoples! What's up? (idc) How's the family? (idc) Ha-ha don't you feel loved? Well here is Hey Princess 2! I love this story so much, and I hope you do to! Oh and review and I'll give a shout out to whoever you want me to! Your mom, you, the hobo that lives on your street, your stalker, whoever you want ;) Well here is Hey Princess 2!**

_Monday at school_

**CeCe's POV**

"Hey Rocky. What's up?" I asked, walking up to mine and Rocky's lockers.

"Oh, hey. Nothing I guess." Rocky said. She sounded kind of sad.?

"Are you OK? You sound kind of sad..."

"I'm fine it's just that... Ty is depressed! I think he might... Love you..."

"I know... He told me he loves me... But I don't feel the same way."

"No. I don't mean when your mom says 'I love you' not when I say 'I love you' I think he **really** loves you!"

"Rocky I need time to think about this it's not a thing that happens over night! I don't know what I feel right know! And I know he's your brother and you want him to be happy, but I don't love him! And if you don't want to be my friend because I don't feel the same way then fine!"

"CeCe you will always be my **best** friend! I don't care if you love or even like him! Nothing will ever make me not want to be your friend!" Rocky said. And then we hugged.** (A/N lol sorry for my sucking writing lol it took me forever to write this A/N!)**

"Do you want to come over later?" Rocky asked.

"Sure. Before that do you want to get a smoothie?"

"Yeah if you want I can get Ty to drive us? If you're ok with that."

"Sure. I think I can do-" I was cut off by the news on the school T.V.

"This is a important message from Ty Blue." Deuce said. Just when Ty got on the T.V. I got a text from Ty and it said **Chucky Doll** 'What the crap?' I thought.

"Hi, my name is Ty as you all know. I just sent a text to the girl of my dreams, and I just wanted you to know that I love you more than anything in the world and I know you don't feel the same way, but I really do love you. Hit it Deuce!" Ty said then music started to play.

"I don't wear designer clothes

I don't go to the finest schools

But, I know I ain't no fool baby

I may not be a star

I'm not driving the sickest car

But, I know I can make you happy baby

I don't know what you been used to

Never been with a girl like you

But, I can give you a love that's true to

Your heart, not material things

I'll give you my song

These words to you

Sing you what I feel

My soul is true.

I don't have the world

Can't give it to you girl,

But all that I can do

Is give this song to you

Nah Nah

Nah Nah

Nah Nah

Yeah I know that you are blessed

But there's something you're missing yet

Your own melody... oh baby

I don't know what you been used to

Never been with a girl like you

But, I can give you a love that's true too

Your heart, not material things

I'll give you my song

These words to you

Sing you what I feel

My soul is true

I don't have the world

Can't give it to you girl

But all that I can do

Is give this song to you

I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby

What I can say, I'll sing it.

Oh, Oooh, Oooooh

I'll give my song an the rest to you baby, baby

Sing you what I feel, my soul is true

I'll give you my song

These words to you

Sing you what I feel

My soul is true x2

I don't have the world

Can't give it to you girl

But all that I can do

Is give this song to you" Ty sang.

"I love you Chucky Doll." Ty said

"I think... I love you to..." I said softly.

"What did you say CeCe?" Rocky asked.

"Ty sent me the text that said chucky doll... I think I love him... But don't tell cuz' I'm not ready to tell him yet I still need time to think..." I said. I looked broken, but loved at the same time.

"Okay. Do you still want me to ask Ty if he will drive us?" Rocky asked me.

"No, I will. I think I'm ready to talk to him."

"Well, okay. Just make sure he does not break your heart!"

I laughed. "Okay, Rocky I'll try." I said then walked to Ty's locker. When I got over there I saw Tinka ki-ki-kissing Ty. I was heartbroken. Ty saw me about to cry, so he pushed Tinka off of him and ran to me. I was walking away from Ty, crying over the guy I just found out I loved. Ty yelled my name a couple times but I just kipped walking I was almost to my house** (it was the end of school)** and someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. I didn't know who it was, but it felt like Rocky, so I just start to cry in to her shoulder.

"Ty was kissing Tinka! I thought I loved him, and he does that to me! He said I love you to me not her!" I said crying.

"You love me?" Ty said then I look up and it was Ty not Rocky.

"Oh it's you. I thought you were Rocky."

"You love me?" Ty asked again.

"I don't know. I thought I did, but I don't know if I can trust you. I mean, first you say you love me then I find you and Tinka ki-kissing. How could I?"

"CeCe, I do love you, and only you. I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust." Ty said and then hugged me.

"Well, first we need to go pick up Rocky, then we can all go get some smoothies!" I said. Ty laughed. We got in his car and went to the school to pick up Rocky. I turned on the radio so it would be less weird. As soon I turn on the radio my favorite song comes on 'Little To Not Over You' so I start singing it, and I look over at Ty and he has the biggest smile on his face.

"What?" I asked laughing a little.

"You. I just think its cute when you sing."

"Well, I am sorry if you don't like my sing so much you have to laugh!" I said get offensive.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Ty said as he parked the car.

"I know, I'm sorry. When I was five years old I would always sing in my room and m-my dad would yell at me cuz' I was so bad, hit me then laugh in my face." I said with a tear on my cheek. With that, Ty looked like someone just kicked his puppy. I can't believe I just told Ty that!

"CeCe, you are an amazing singer! I would never do anything to hurt or make you cry. I. Love. You."

"I know. I love you too." I said. We got closer to each other and we kissed. Sparks flew! I ended the kiss, yes I love him, but something does not feel _right._ I never had someone that made me feel safe like he does.

"What wrong?" Ty asked.

"This feels wrong."

"I love you and you love me. What's wrong with that?"** (A/N WE'ER A HAPPY FAMILY! Lol don't act like you didn't think of that! haha)**

"Well first my mom does not even know about my first boyfriend, what if she gets mad at me? Or what if we do go out and then we have a bad break up? We would never be friends again! I don't know what I would do if I lost you Ty!"

"CeCe you would never lose me even if you wanted to!"

"Okay. . . I am going to go get Rocky."

"Okay." Ty said. I was walking out to go get Rocky, then this BIG guy came out of nowhere and tried to take my purse!**(... I know... I know... Cheesy right? I am sorry...)** I didn't just let go all my stuff was in there! I almost had it, then Ty punched the guy in the face...He really like hitting people in the face... I should be happy right? Nope! I don't need a guy to help me. I learned that from my mom.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL!"

"Who said I am _your_ girl?" I said.

"Look let's just get Rocky okay babes?"

"Excuse you?"

"What?"

"Why are you being such a-a JERK?"

"Look I just don't want to get hurt! I lo-"

"I KNOW! YOU LOVE ME! But how many other girls did you tell you loved them?"

"Three people. You, my mom, and Tinka but I didn't mean it!"

"Well maybe I didn't mean it when I said it to you!"

"Don't say that!"

"Don't tell me what to feel! Jon might have hit me, but he **never** told me what to feel!  
>I have the right to say I don't love you!"<p>

"CeCe, I am the man I was raised to protect women!"

"And I was raised to know that I don't need a man to _protect_ me!"

"I have seen you fight! Trust me you need help! You can't do this by yourself! You need me before you get your butt kicked, and when you do you will come back to me!"

"Ty? Do you really think that? I was wrong..."

"I know now let's-"

"No. I was wrong about you... I thought I loved you, I thought you changed; I thought you loved me…. But I was wrong... Good bye Tyler." At the point I was crying. I walked away, from _him_.

**Ty's POV**

I can't believe what I said to CeCe. I love her with all my heart, and I said that to her. I got her and lost her... This is **the** worst day of my life...

**Hey! So? How was it?... I am bored so how bout if I get 5 reviews I will post tomorrow! Good plan yes? lol Well tell me if you liked it!**

**Luv ya!**

**Ham n Cheese Samich:)**


	3. Do I know you?

**READ THIS A/N VERY INPORTANT!**

**DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE TRINITY IS?**

**Hey [someone think of a name I could call you guys!] Okay.. I wanted to get 5 reviews on "Got her, and lost her" but oh well LOL Ok so I have a bit of writers block right now so in this story CeCe 'writes' a song and whoever guesses the right song gets to write the next chappy! And I know I have like two or three people who read this so it's not like it's that hard lol But FO-real y'all I NEED HELP! On ward with the story!**

**CeCe's POV**

Yesterday, oh yesterday how I hate the!I guess the world just does not want us to be together... I hate the world right know... I knew this was going to happen! Now we won't be friends. I should have said no! But how could I? I mean he has the eyes that you just fall in to, and his smile is so dreamy!**[A/N See what I mean? I am writing sucky! LOL]** But I need to get over him. Well, time for school! Great... My mom's partner Justin took me to school, because she is doing paper work.

"So, CeCe. Do you have a boyfriend?" Justin asked.

"Why?"

"Well I don't see you as much as I did when you were little. So Do you?"

"No I do not Justin. We just broke up last night." I said with a tear on my cheek.

"Oh I am sorry CeCe... Wait your mom said that you are not allowed to date yet!"

"Oh yeah... What boyfriend?"

"Yeah ha-ha. Well here we are I will see you tonight."

"What?"

"Your mom is training the new guys so you and Flynn are going to come over."

"Oh. Ok. Well bye Justin!"

"Bye CeCe!" He yelled at me running in to the school. I got to my locker, and saw Rocky at hers.

"Hey Rocky!"

"Oh, hey CeCe. What's up?"

"Nothing, I am going to my mom's partners house today,, fun,,"

"Ha-ha well me and uhh _him_ are going to our uncles today."

"Cool!" **RING-UH-DINGY-DOW-RING-UH-DINGY-DOW! [A/N do y'all know what that is? lol]**

"Oh, well see you after class!" Rocky said going the other way. Ty is in my class...fun fun...

"Oh, okay class! Today we are going to learn about nouns!" I. Don't. Care. I was doodly on my notebook and Summar pasted me a note. It was from Ty. It said...

_Dear CeCe,_

_I know you are probably not going to care about this or even me, but I want you to know that I am very sorry for what I did to you. I know that I have told you this and you think I am lying, but it is true. I love you more then you will ever know._

I smiled. I looked over at him, and he look away. I got a piece of paper and wrote.

_Ty, I do care about you. I knew that we could not be together, but I did what I wanted not what I knew was best. I wish I could what I said back about how I didn't love you, and how I loved you. I think we need to talk about this,, us. Meet me at my house at four. We can talk then. My mom, and Flynn will be gone. _

I passed the note to Summar who passed it to Casey who passed it Ty. I looked at Ty and he mouthed 'OK' and I smiled. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. We got out of school and I went to my house to get ready to go over to Justin's. Justin has two kids, they were both adopted, the boys name is Blakly, who is 8 like Flynn, and the other boys name is Ryan, and he is 14. Ryan is cute, he has blue eyes, sandy blond hair, honey skin, and freckles! I know he's nothing like Ty, but I like him. I was ready to go but Flynn was not here yet 'cuz he has baseball today. So I waited for Ty to get here. It was 15 minutes later and I was about to leave, right when I opened the door I saw Ty. And I said.

"Come on in." I stuttered.

"Uh thanks. So CeCe I know what you are going to say... You want to get back together."

"What? No I want to make sure we can still be friends! Why would I want to get back together?"

"'Cuz you love me! Duh."

"Did I _not_ say I wished I never said that?"

"Just say it! You love me! And I was right! You need someone to protect you!"

"No I don't! And I never will! I thought you changed..." **[Have I used the line b4?]**

"You need me CeCe! You will never find someone like me!"

"I don't want someone like you! *Yes I do! I freaking love you!* I think you should leave."

"Fine. I have to go anyway. Goodbye!"

"Bye." I said. And Ty left. I was about to cry, then I thought of the song I was writing. I couldn't finish it because I was to happy to write that kind of song. I went to my desk and finished the song.

When I was just a little girl,

My mama used to tuck me into bed,

And she'd read me a story.

It always was about a princess in distress

And how a guy would save her

And end up with the glory.

I'd lie in bed

And think about

The person that I wanted to be,

Then one day I realized

The fairy tale life wasn't for me.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna depend on no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

Someday I'm gonna find Someone

Who wants my soul, heart and mind

Who's not afraid to show that he loves me

Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way i am

Don't need nobody taking care of me

(i will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me

when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing

I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)

I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)

My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.

So I'm gonna set me free.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody (oh - Oh) to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna depend on no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna depend on no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

Just as I finished Flynn came in ran to the bathroom got a shower, got dressed and came and got me to leave. Justin lives about 10 minutes away, so Flynn and I took the subway. On the way there, some guy who smelled like bad cheese, brought a goat him. The goat smells better then the guy. Right before I pasted out we were at our stop, and without think I yell...

"THANK THE LORD, I'M OFF THIS DEATH TRAP! I ALMOST DIED! Uhhh... I mean,, Bye...?" Then I ran off that death trap! We finely got to Justin's house and knocked on the door.

"*Opens door* Hi CeCe! Hi Flynn! Come on in!" Justin's wife Tori said. Last time I was here, I was 7. The last time I saw Ryan, I was 7. I have seen pictures of him, and he is VERY cute! We walked in and, Ryan walked into the living room... shirtless...

"Umm... Hey Ryan."

''Umm,, Hi. Do I know you?"

"Ha-ha yeah you do. It's CeCe. CeCe Jones."

"Oh, yeah!" Ryan try to hug me but I stopped him.

"What?"

"You don't have a shirt on!"

"So? You know you like the view *then he smiles like this (;*"

"Shut up and a shirt on." I said laughing a little bit. I heard the door open and someone said.

"Hey we're here!" A voice said. I walk in to the kitchen and I saw,, Rocky...?

"Hey Rocky! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Ce! Umm this is my Aunt and Uncle's house. What are you doing here?"

"Justin is my mom's partner!"

"Oh. My. Gosh. THATS AWESOME!" Rocky said then and did our happy dance! I stopped when I saw..._him_...

"Hey Ce."

"Hey Ty."

"Ok CeCe I got a shirt on can I have my hug now?'' Ryan said walking in the kitchen.

"Yes." I said smiling. I walked over there and gave Ryan a hug. I could see Ty in the corner of my eye and he was red! His hands were in fists and I felt sorry for him.

**LOL I am so happy I got to the end! lol Well tell me what the song is! And go on Facebook and look up **_**That Should Be Me! - Justin Bieber**_** cuz I have like 3 ppl that like it!): Well hope you liked the story! And I will pm the person that wins! #nohateonJB**

**Luv ya! **

**Ham-n-Cheese-Samich!**


End file.
